convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Silent Earth
'' '' Silent Earth 'is the name of the world where ''Welcome to Silent Hill took place. Here, the curse of the town has expanded to cover the entire world, resulting in a hellish post-apocalyptic world. The great cities are decimated, what remains of humanity has regressed into tribal communities, twisted by the energies radiating from the curse and monsters roam the world freely. Aspects of the world shift and change to reflect the memories and ideas of those who wander its surface, often offering them twisted versions of worlds more familiar to them. It is this unique aspect of Silent Earth that suggests it is a location where the Dark Presence is strong. Ownership of this world passed into the hands of the Shareholders after a tax write-off with their legal department. Currently, they rent it out to several of their clients. Notable Inhabitants * Claudia Wolf (formerly) * Sylvanas Windrunner* * = Does not originate from the world that the location resides in. Role '''Pre-Convergence At some point in the history of this world, the town of Silent Hill expanded rapidly to overtake the entire Earth and twist it into a hellish landscape. This universe's version of The Order had since ceased to exist, though both Arch Demon Akibahara and members of The Order from other parts of the multiverse had become aware of this world's existence and have hoped to use it to their own ends. A multiversal version of the group soon cropped up with Akibahara inserting himself as a revered being within the teachings of their religion. Under Akibahara's guidance, priests of this new multiversal order, including Claudia Wolf, trained themselves to establish a connection with SIlent Earth and learn to manipulate the illusionary aspects of the world. Welcome to Silent Hill The world, alternatively referred to as simply Silent Hill, acted as the setting of the entire Murder Game. Little did the participants of the event know that they were actually brought into the world by Claudia Wolf rather than voluntarily coming to it of their own will. The Ultimate Game In the penultimate chapter of the event, Claudia Wolf and Arya Stark intercepted the survivors of the event and trapped them inside Silent Hill. There, Claudia used her illusionary training to confuse the survivors while Arya and other agents of the Arch Demon Akibahara attempted to kill them. When both Arya and Claudia were killed, the survivors were ejected from Silent Hill, as well as a few others that Claudia had trapped in the past. This resulted in the revival of Bryan Mills and Raven. As a result of being an illusion created using Claudia's connection with Silent Earth, Chris Redfield and the rest of the world Claudia had created for Claire Redfield ceased to exist. Sometime later, with the death of the Arch Demon, Claudia Wolf, and fall of The Order, the Shareholders claimed ownership of the world. Areas of Interest Observation Deck The Observation Deck is a lakeside building consisting of a restroom and parking pad. Visitors coming into Silent Hill can pull off of Nathan Avenue to either use the restrooms provided or take an opportunity to enjoy the panoramic view of Toluca Lake. In addition to the view of Toluca Lake, Paleville, Silent Hill's northern district, is also within view of the observation deck. A cemetery and mausoleum stand within walking distance. In Welcome to Silent Hill, it is from this location that the survivors of the event began their journey. This was the site of Alison's murder at the hands of Claire Redfield, who trapped the girl inside the restrooms and set the building on fire. Artaud Theater The Artaud Theater is a tourist location within Silent Hill located on Koontz Street. The back section of the theater features dressing rooms, scenery workshops, storage rooms for costumes and other scenery pieces, the offices, and anything that covers the needs of a production team as well the need for a better organization of the whole theater. On the second floor are the catwalks where the lighting can be controlled or configured for each theatrical show. In Welcome to Silent Hill, the survivors sought shelter within the theater, though it turned out to be the last place they wanted to be. It was here that Freddy Fazbear made his first appearance, stalking Ellie, Joel, Claire Redfield, and Ariel. Other strange oddities lurked within, such as crystals that placed curses upon the survivors. Ellie and Joel were searched here, believed to be the ones who killed Alison, but it turned out they were innocent. The stage is linked with parallel universes where the survivors managed to teleport to when given the choice between The Ties That Bind, The Watchful Eyes, and Welcome to Silent Hill. Before they left, Ara Haan was killed, thrown off one of the catwalks by John Wick. The Hall of Grief Given to Arya Stark by the Arch Demon Akibahara after she converted to his side, the Hall of Grief was the young woman's domain within Silent Earth where she conducted research about resurrection and the whereabouts of Cole MacGrath. She gained a following of individuals that revered the natural cycle of life and death called the Mourners who were willing to fight for her to the end. There is a secret chamber that led to Arya's private quarters and research. During The Ultimate Game, the hall was the site of the final battle between Arya, Claudia Wolf, and the survivors of the event. The resulting battle ended up putting the hall into ruin. Gallery Lakepanorama.jpg|Observation Deck Artaud_Theater_Map.jpg|Artaud Theater Hall.jpg|Hall of Grief Trivia * This world is also featured in Death Never Dies. * The Hall of Grief is based off the House of Black and White from Game of Thrones. Category:Locations Category:Welcome to Silent Hill Category:The Ultimate Game